Declaraciones
by RosaLunar
Summary: Por andar pensando en voz alta Sasuke se vera obligado a dar fuertes declaraciones a cierto rubiecito. pesimo summary lo sé pero denle una oprtnidad, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Declaraciones.

Estaba cierto chico de cabellos negros, sentado en un árbol, lejos de la aldea de Konoha, con sus ojos negros y distantes, fuera de la realidad, sumido en sus pensamientos, mejor dicho recordando el día anterior en el que…

Flash Back.

-Vaya otra vez aquí- Decía cierto sensei peli-blanco. Se acero a su alumno y se sentó a su lado, se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, no era la primera vez que veía a su alumno divagar, supuso que su alumno tenía algún problema y decidió ayudar.

-Uh, no molestes- esas palabras no fueron producidas con molestia o enfado, sino casi cómo un susurro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No es normal ver a Sasuke Uchiha preocupado…por cierto rubio que yo conozco.- Lo decía con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y con las mejillas rojas desvió la mirada hacia el río que se encontraba frente de él. (Hay un río cerca del campo de entrenamiento? No sé, pero usen su imaginación jaja)

-Vamos confía en kakashi-sensei por solo un instante- Con ojos de cachorro llorando, imposible resistirse, en verdad Kakashi tenía unos métodos de persuasión raros pero muy efectivos.

-Baaah, ¡Como molestas!- Le dedico una mirada aún muy indecisa.

-Noooooooo, yo no molesto, solo quiero ayudar a un GRAN alumno tan querido para mí- (u¬_¬ sí como no, metiche diría Yo)

Por fin ocurrió, Sasuke se rindió ante los raros métodos de Kakashi y abrió su corazón.

-Creo que fui muy obvio con lo de…- hizo una pausa, en verdad ese nombre con solo pensarlo hacía que sintiera hermosas criaturas aladas revolotear en su estómago (mariposas para quien no entienda mis modismos mexicanos jeje. ^_^)

-¡Naruto!- Ya está lo había dicho aunque casi tuvo que gritarlo, pues los nervios que sentía lo ahogaban, así que tuvo la necesidad de gritar su nombre.

-Fui muy obvio, por más que trate de que nadie se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, todos lo hicieron….tú, Sakura, Ino (las cuales ahora son Yaoistas y forman parte de mi club de fans Sasuke y Naruto jaja) excepto él…Naruto- Las últimas palabras eran muy duras para el portador del sharingan.

-Bueno que se puede esperar de cierto despistado e ingenuo zorrito- Ya poniéndose un poco serio Kakashi. –Supongo que tienes miedo de declararle tus sentimientos a Naruto, cierto.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Sasuke.

-No lo sé, lo supongo, es que eres muy predecible-

-Creo que sí soy muy predecible- Después de tanto tiempo de estar con el rubio, habían cambiado muchas cosas, desde su forma de pensar hasta su personalidad incluso dejar de ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Bueno solo te diré que _"el que No arriesga, No gana"_ son buenos amigos, atrévete y dile tus sentimientos, el No ya lo tienes, ve por un sí, además….cualquier chica o chico puede aprovechar tu indecisión y bajarte a Naruto-El rostro de Kakashi se encontraba completamente serio, aparentemente pues solo quería echarse a reír por la expresión que había puesto Sasuke, aunque debía mantenerse calmado si no quería recibir un golpe.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo rayos? Sí sucede yo…- Sasuke estaba frustrado, nuca había pensado en esa posibilidad y ahora que lo sabía, la sangre le hervía por todo su cuerpo, CELOS, sentía celos de cualquiera que se le acercara a su Naruto e intentara quitárselo.

Kakashi sabía que era mejor No estar cerca si Sasuke se enfadaba, así que antes de que algo malo sucediera….patitas para que las quería.

-Jeje, sabes no veo a Iruka desde en la mañana creo iré a darle una visita y claro demostrarle mi "afecto"- Con cara de pervertido y una sonrisa maliciosa se fue en su clásica nubecita de humo.

Fin del Flash Back. (Ya se me quedo muy largo jaja)

Había pasado toda la mañana torturándose con las palabras de su sensei y ahora estaba más que decidido a declarar sus sentimientos al rubio.

Ahora sí le diré a Naruto- Había pensado en voz alta.

¿Decirme que Sasuke?


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Sé que esto lo debí escribir en el primer capitulo (-_-u) pero aun me cuesta trabajo entenderle a esta pagina, por eso no puse mis comentarios, ni el importantisimo disclaimer. (¬_¬ Y eso q ya publique dos historias jaja)

Este fic es el primero que escribí, fue antes de saber que era el yaoi, incluso antes de conocer esta página, (tenía como 12 años) esta historia es muy especial para mí, tratenla bien y con cariño, por esa razón he decidido No hacer ninguna modificación, pienso que mi forma de escribir a esta edad es un poco extraña jaja, espero les guste y le entiendan.

El tiempo en que están ubicados los personajes...es cuando aún son niños, antes de los exámenes chunin y fue antes de saber que el hijo de su...madre de Sasuke se largaba y dejaba a un Naruto y una RosaLunar tristes, mortificados y traumados y con un ¿por que Sasuke?

Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-SAN, xq sí fuera mío...habría YAOI YAOI YAOI.

* * *

- Ahora sí le diré a Naruto- Había pensado en voz alta.

- ¿Decirme que Sasuke?

Sasuke estaba atónito nunca supo cuando llego Naruto a su lado, ni siquiera sintió cuando se sentó junto a él.

-¿Decirme que Sasuke?- Volvió a insistir Naruto, cuando se proponía algo no descansaría hasta lograrlo y ahora estaba decidido a saber qué le diría Sasuke.

-Que…que…-No podía hablar estaba muy nervioso.

-Sasuke me estoy impacientando- Reclamo el rubio.

-que…¿Qué haces aquí?- al fin pudo hablar.

-Ah pues estaba muy aburrido, casi no hay misiones tan interesantes entonces decidí dar una caminata y te vi aquí sentado en este árbol, de hecho quería jugarte una broma, Teme por andar pensando en voz alta vas a tener que decirme- Su sonrisa zorruna se hizo presente.

-Decirte ¿Qué?- Sasuke estaba muy nervioso.

-Eres o te haces, me vas a decir algo importante y quiero saber ¿Qué es?- El rubio estaba muy fastidiado.

-mmm pues…estoy enamorado de…alguien muy especial- No quiso hablar directamente prefirió darle unas "sutiles" indirectas.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!- Naruto se fue de espaldas, cayó del árbol al firme y duro suelo.

Sasuke bajo en cuestión de segundos para verificar si su amigo se encontraba bien.

-Naruto…

-Estoy bien, pero explícame eso de que estás enamorado.

-Sí amo a cierta personita- Lo dijo con un brillo en los ojos que dejaron ver a un Sasuke tierno, lindo, suave, con ¿sentimientos?

Sasuke Uchiha mostrando sentimientos sí que era raro, que amara a alguien y más raro aun que le dijera a alguien.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices?- Un poco intrigado, Naruto no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Claro que sí, dobe- Un poco molesto por la desconfianza del rubio.

-Estoy enamorado, obsesionado, fascinado, es genial esa persona, amo su forma de ver la vida tan liberal, su entusiasmo del día a día, su inocencia, sus ojos que son como el mar…profundos y hermosos, cómo dos estrellas.- Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sa…sasuke- Naruto sintió como si un cuchillo hubiera atravesado su corazón, quería llorar, pero supo ocultar sus sentimientos fingiendo una sonrisa muy peculiar (pobrecito T-T)

-Wow genial Sasuke y ¿Quién es…. Esa afortunada persona?- Tan difíciles de pronunciar eran esas palabras para el zorruno protagonista, y ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que abrazaba su corazón? Se suponía debería sentir alegría entonces ¿porque razón quería llorar?

-Naruto…- El azabache estaba más que sorprendido, su amigo jamás había llorado de esa manera, tan llena de dolor, dejando caer lágrimas de tristeza.

-Lo…lo siento Sasuke es solo que yo…olvídalo.- Se levantó rápidamente, dando la espalda a su amigo para secarse sus lágrimas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando empezaron a brotar.

-¡Tsk! (onomatopeya que expresa confusión -_-u según mi mundo de locura)- Sasuke estaba muy anonadado, no sabía que hacer además ¿Cuál era el motivo para llorar de Naruto?

-Sabes algo ya me tengo que ir- Naruto dijo lo más rápido posible, dispuesto a correr pero sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y lo trajo junto a su pecho.

-Naruto ¿Qué ocurre?- Mientras posaba su mano izquierda a la cadera del rubio y con la derecha tomando su mentón obligándolo a verlo.

-Na…nada importante- Quería irse de ahí a como diera lugar pero Sasuke no lo hacía nada fácil.

-Nada ¿? Será… ¿que tus sentimientos son hacia mí?

Naruto sintió como si le hubieran roto un plato en la cabeza (digámoslo así, Naruto al fin supo por que lloraba)

-Naruto ¿tú me amas?- Un poco nervioso, no sabría que hacer sí Naruto le rechazaba. (¬_¬

Creo que es obvio que Naruto te ama, Ay por q los hombres serán tan despistados? Jeje ^_^ la burra hablando de orejas)***

No importan mis sentimientos, sabes ahora solo debes preocuparte de que esa persona te….te amé-

-Sí tu correspondes mis sentimientos quiere decir que esa persona me ama- Abrazando dulcemente a su amado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Alejándose un poco del pecho de Sasuke para ver los profundos ojos de su amado.

-Dobe, a ti es quien YO amo, eres tú por el cual vivo, por quien me levanto noche y día para ver tan bella sonrisa- Mientras limpiaba los rastros de dolor en su amado, y acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de Naruto para darle un cálido y tierno beso.

Así después de un día de fuertes declaraciones Sasuke y Naruto iniciaban una relación y empezando así otra historia de amor.

FIN

* * *

Lamentablemente en este fic no hay Lemmon, recuerden estaba polla (es decir niña, pequeña) y todavia No pensaba en cosas sucias (¬_¬ Ni yo me la creo XD) Prometo recompensarlas en otros fic.

GRACIAS Veruto-Kaname por leer este fic tan especial para mi, me alegra saber que te gusto y te hizo reír.

Please dejen Reviews, me gustaria saber que tan bonito y/o raro me quedo este fic.

Besos y hasta la proxima!


End file.
